Modern electronic devices usually use electronic switches instead of mechanical switches to turn on/off their internal system operations. This prevents reliability reduction due to wear and tear of the mechanical switches. A typical mechanical or electronic switch is used as an on/off button. Under the demands for ever smaller and waterproof electronic devices, human factors and the above considerations need to be taken into account when providing an on/off button on the casing of an electronic device. Therefore, if an electronic device can use its existing input device to turn on/off its system operation, then a dedicated system on/off button can be omitted. This not only eliminates the mechanical structure and the associated circuit design, but also makes the device more aesthetically pleasing as well as having increased waterproof ability and higher casing strength.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an electronic system that is capable of receiving a power-on command formed by a touch gesture via a touch sensitive area of a touch panel or a touch screen in a power saving mode and then switching from the power saving mode to a normal operation mode that consumes more power.